


Cup of Coffee

by awkwardlyinlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyinlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/awkwardlyinlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: Dale just wants a friendly cup of coffee. Audrey is more than willing to give it to him, but she doesn't want it to just be friendly.





	Cup of Coffee

"It's just a cup of coffee, don't worry agent Cooper. Nothing bad'll happen with me," Audrey put heavy emphasis on me. Cooper's morals told him to say no and walk off but...his morals didn't control everything.   
"Alright Audrey, one cup of coffee. But only as friends, are we clear?" His voice was firm, but his friendly smile contradicted his tone.   
With a wink she walked out to her car, not waiting for Dale to catch up.   
"I'll drive, the coffee's my treat." She winked at the older agent and opened the car door, a sly smile plastered on her face.   
The drive to the Double R Diner was quiet. Dale occasionally asked about a building or bird or tree, to which Audrey would answer with a kind smile. They both knew what was going to happen, and though he would never say it, Dale wanted it to happen just as much as Audrey did. He needed to stop any activity that wasn't friendly, he just wasn't sure he could separate what he wanted and needed to do.   
Once the car had stopped he rushed around to Audrey's door to open it for her, despite his resistance to give in to her ploys, he was raised a gentleman. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and an oversized blazer with only a tight white shirt. Hardly anything was left to the imagination, yet his mind ran wild.   
*No! You cannot allow yourself to give in like this. She's a young girl who needs a friend, that's all you are, a friend. *  
Dale mentally slapped himself for his thoughts and opened up the door for the raven haired wildcard before him.   
Audrey hadn't really told him yet, but she was thankful that he was her friend. Even after she broke into his hotel room and waited for him in bed naked, she was glad he was there to be her friend. Only problem was, she wanted him to be more than just her friend and when Audrey wants something, she'll stop at nothing to get it.   
"Two coffees please Shelly!" Dale's voice ran out and wrapped Audrey up, like a cozy old sweater that's fresh out of the dryer.   
"I'm glad you decided to come with me to get coffee, it's nice to be able to have a lunch date with a friend. How's the case going?"  
"Well I'm glad you invited me," he leaned in close to her ear. "Glad we're both clothed too." His words weren't malicious, only meant to be met with his tender smile, but Audrey felt embarrassed.   
"But as you know I'm not at liberty to share information, however it is a quick moving case and I should be back to Washington within the next month." Washington. Audrey's heart sank, he wouldn't be staying here, he wouldn't be staying with her.   
"I might have to follow my only friend to Washington in a month then," she said with a suggestive smile. Her leg covered by tights and bright red pumps, slid up and down the agent's leg.   
His eyes expanded and he bit down on his lip to keep his cool.   
*lord, this might be the most taxing resistance test in my life.*  
: : :  
Once the coffees, and cherry pie that Audrey bought Dale, were finished and paid for they found themselves in the car again. Dale drove this time, leaving Audrey to focus on her dark haired crush.   
"I'm glad to have you. You're a good friend," Audrey's sultry voice announced.   
"Well thank you, you're a remarkable young woman and I'm glad to know you!" He replied, taking a hand off the wheel and placing it on her thigh.   
Though it wasn't meant as a sexual touch, Audrey squeezed her thighs together tight.   
Dale saw what it did to her and hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way (but he silently hoped she would) he tightened his grip on her leg.   
A soft noise escaped Audrey's throat, and it took the special agent a minute to realize what it was. Then it hit him, a moan, he made her moan. He began to press down on the gas, wanting, no, needing to get to the hotel. He was deciding whether he needed to get out of the car and away from her or he needed to take her up to his room and put on a do not disturb sign out.  
Too deep in his thought he didn't realize that Audrey had crept her hand high onto his thigh. She mimicked his actionHe quickly decided that the latter had won, and swerved quickly pulling into the parking lot of the Great Northern.   
"Meet me in my room in 15 minutes. Don't be seen," he whispered into her ear, before turning off the car and walking inside, leaving her keys on the seat.   
She sat there shocked, she'd expected more work on her part but things had played better than she could've hoped.   
She followed his instructions and came to his room, only having made a quick pitstop to get something that would be sure to surprise him.   
Before she could knock a second time he had grabbed her and pulled her into his room. He pushed her back against the door and his lips hit hers before she could register. This kiss was so different that what she thought kissing him would be like. He was tender but firm, like this was what his life depended on, his lips attached to hers. He pulled away to catch his breath and saw her eyes, gleaming in the little light that was in the room.   
She was getting tired of the lack of contact and she leaned forward and attached her lips to his neck, leaving purple marks up and down his neck. He let out a soft moan and began rake his fingers down her back, letting them ghost over her round ass. She took one of the hands from around his neck and guided his hand to her chest, giving his hand a tight squeeze. He caught on quickly and began to untuck her shirt so he could follow her orders. He realized she wasn't wearing a bra which made it easy for him to brush his thumb over her nipple, eliciting a moan from her against his neck. He played around, using his investigative skills to figure out how to make her come undone. Meanwhile Audrey had taken off his jacket and shirts, to allow her access to his chest. Again she was surprised by the source of her fantasies, he was well built and she couldn't help but run her fingers down his chest.   
"Let's move this away from the door, yeah?" She asked while taking off her jacket and shirt. Dale picked her by her thighs and carried her to his bed, stepping over the fallen clothes and shoes.   
"Let's get you out of that tight skirt, I imagine it's a bit of a pain." He pulled down her skirt and saw her surprise. She was covered in black lace panties that she bought when he first came into town.   
He smiled at her, and she returned it, both glad that he had chosen to bring her back to his room. He pulled down his own pants, so they were both left in just underwear. She patted the bed next to her so he came and sat down, before she straddled his lap. Her red nails combed their way through his gelled hair as he took her tit into his mouth. He'd never really done this before so he began to lick lightly over it and suck it so he could tear a gasp, or moan, or best of all his name from her. He switched sides and began to abuse her left boob in the same beautiful way he'd done with the right.   
Audrey rolled her hips, pushing herself closer to him, trying to get some friction. Temporarily he stalled, hardening underneath her lap. She grinded harder on his lap, making him moan against her chest.   
Dale stopped. He laid her down on the bed and dragged her thong off so she was completely bare to him. He pushed her legs apart and gently traced a line from her dripping hole to her hardened little clit. Audrey's shaking breath floods his mind as his thumb flicks over her clit again. Her body jolted, arching her back off the bed, turning him on more than he though he could be. Slowly he pushed one finger into her and watches as the dark haired beauty flailed around on the bed, his bed. Thrusting his finger into her, he added two more, just to hear her moan. He increased his pace and started curling his fingers in a 'come here motion'. She pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth and let out a long and sexy groan.   
*God. *  
Suddenly her hand came down on his hand and was followed by a chorus of "Stop!"   
He quickly retreated with a worried look on his face.   
"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He panicked as she just smiled and shook her head no.   
"I want to come with you. And I was getting close so I used the little time I had to let you know. Now come lay down on the bed." He smiled at her and followed her orders.   
She slowly pulled off his boxers, pulling the thin material over his throbbing erection. Then she flung them on the floor and walked over to her blazer and got a little tin packet.   
"Safety first," she chuckled awkwardly before ripping and and rolling it down his large cock.  
Panic began to fill Audrey, though she didn't show it. This was her first time and she had just realized that this might hurt.   
He rolled her on her back and peppered kisses from her throats to the apex of her legs and placed an arm on each side of her.   
He nudged her legs open a little bit and slowly entered her. Due to their earlier activities she was very wet and it made it easy for him to slide in.   
Audrey bit down on her lip to muffle a cry. It hurt a lot and she couldn't get the pain to go away.   
"Stop right here, I just need a minute," she muttered in his ear once he was all the way in.   
He kissed her cheek and waited until she gave him the go ahead. His arms were on either side of her head, giving him the perfect view to see her face. She was radiating, and he basked in her glow.   
Pain ripped through her body, but soon it began to dull into an uncomfortable pressure. She could handle this. Rather than say anything she bucked her hips up, giving him a smile to go ahead and move again. Slowly he pulled out and thrusted in. The pain was still there but it began to become more and more numb as he began to thrust into her. Pleasure ran through her body as he filled her again and again, as though she was filling a missing part of her soul. Dale grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around his waist, giving them a new position. The pain came back but again, it dulled away, it turned to immense pleasure.   
"Dale, go faster!" She yelled out. Her hands wrapped around his neck but she decided to have one hand yanking in his hair.   
She grabbed his hair and pulled viciously hard and she heard the sweetest sound that had ever reached her ears. He moaned out her name.   
"Au-Audrey!" She yanked again and got the same response, and her heart swelled at that sound.   
He began to sprinkle purple hickeys all across her chest and neck, marking her as his.   
"Dale, oh god, dale." He moved a hand in between then and began to rub her hard little clit bring her faster to the best feeling she'd ever felt.   
"Da-d-dale I'm close," she cried out and he began to move quicker and thrust deeper trying to reach his high like her.   
Now Audrey was no stranger to an orgasm, but until now they were all self inflicted (recently to the thought of a tall handsome government agent fucking her senseless, but who cares). But what she was building up to was so much better than what she had ever been able to accomplish.   
He pounded into her relentlessly, making up for all of the lost time that he spent in his life without her. A flame had engulfed them, burning out the rest of the world leaving the two of them in a fiery passion.   
"Dale!" She screamed out as she began to shake. Her thighs trembled uncontrollably and she felt like the missing part of her was back. She was whole again.   
Dale wasn't too far behind, a few erratic thrusts and he yelled out her name before falling onto his elbows on top of Audrey.   
They were both covered in sweat and panting heavily. He rolled over to the side and turned so he was looking at her.   
"You're beautiful, you know that?" She smiled and shook her head, those dark brown tresses falling in her face.   
"I'm not. You're just not seeing straight after your mind blowing orgasm," she mumbled brushing hair out of his face.   
He grabbed her hand, and brought it to his cheek.   
"You're absolutely amazing. I'm very glad to have you in my life and I hope you know that. You're everything a man could want." She chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him.   
This kiss was very different. It wasn't as harsh and firm, it was soft and loving. He bit down on her lip and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and let him in. He tasted like bitter coffee and she wanted to savor his taste for the rest of her life. It was then that young Audrey Horne realized something, she didn't want to just have sex with Dale Cooper, she had fallen in love with him.   
"Thank you, for going slow. I was a little scared I have to admit," she said softly against his lips.   
His frown returned as he pulled away to look at her face.   
"Why were you scared? Did I hurt you at all?" He began to look down and see if he had been too rough or hurt her but her hand grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.   
"No you didn't. It's just that this was my first time, I haven't really been with anyone else in this way." Her gaze dropped to the sheets and clothes on the ground, avoid the look in his eyes.   
Dale, well, dale wasn't really sure how to feel. On one hand he was mortified that he had stolen this beautiful girl's innocence, but on the other hand he felt honored that she wanted to share her first time with him.   
"Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone slower and not have-" she cut him off before he could finish.   
"I thought you would see me as a child not as an adult."   
"Is that what this was, proving that you were an adult?" His tone had gotten colder and let comforting.   
"No, no, no. I did this because," she trailed off but quietly finished,"I love you"   
"What did you say I couldn't hear you." He could hear her and he just needed to make sure.   
"I-i I love you." Her eyes were wide and innocent, there was no subplot or malicious intent. She had fallen in love with him and regrettably so had he.   
"Audrey, I-" He looked in her eyes and knew that he couldn't lie to her. "I love you too."   
He kissed her forehead releasing a smile from her. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close. Her head rested on his chest and she listened silently as his heart beat became the only sound besides their breaths. All of a sudden the door started to open, so Audrey crawled under the bed and Dale threw a robe on and walked to the door gun drawn.   
"Housekeeping!" A lady called, leaving Dale to put down the gun and close the door.   
"Sorry, can you come back later?" Audrey was trying not to laugh as she crawled from under the bed.   
They crawled underneath the sheets on the bed, legs and arms in a tangled mess. For just a few moments the world stopped, no thought of Laura Palmer, One-Eyed Jacks, or Washington crossed their minds.   
His hand rested at the curve of her back, just underneath her shoulders, and the other combed through Audrey's hair. Her eyes were screwed tight and she wore the sexiest smile he'd ever seen, she was genuinely happy and it made him so happy.   
"I love you Audrey Horne."   
"I love you more Special Agent Dale Cooper."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm a smol little bean that just joined the fandom and this is my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think I only want to get better!!


End file.
